Repairing the Dream
by Dana1
Summary: CHAPTER 5 IS UP! It all ended so quickly. But he’s got another chance. *AU fic to my series Broken Bones and Shattered Dreams
1. It’s All Over For You

Title: Repairing the Dream  
  
Author: Dana  
  
Rating: G  
  
Warnings: None  
  
Summary: It all ended so quickly. But he's got another chance.  
  
Author's note: This is so AU! Adam didn't get pushed down the stairs in this fic. It takes place seventeen years after D3. If you have seen the movie The Rookie, you will see that it's loosely based on that movie.  
  
Disclaimer: Disney owns The Mighty Ducks. I claim a whole lot of people though. If you haven't seen them in a Mighty Ducks movie then they belong to me.  
  
Final note: Fragmented Mind is going on hiatus until I get through this writers block I have about it.  
  
It's All Over For You  
  
"I don't know about this Junior Varsity Coach." Christopher Tyson said that to his best friend Bret Iverson.  
  
"My uncles Rick and Mikah told me about him. He's a washed up never was. And they'd know. They played with him." Bret said.  
  
"Oh come on he did win gold at the Junior Goodwill Games." Marcia Watson said coming up to them.  
  
"Which is where he was injured in the first place." Her boyfriend Shawn Peters said coming up behind them.  
  
None of them saw their coach standing in the hall listening. But it didn't bother him. He heard it every season.  
  
When practice started, he went up to them and introduced himself. "I'm Coach Banks and I am your coach. Junior Varsity has not won a state championship in thirteen years. Hopefully we can change that this year."  
  
"By what? Getting a new coach?" A voice called from the stands. Adam turned around and stuck his tongue out at Jesse Hall who just grinned. Adam's six-year-old son, Tyler, laughed next to his 'uncle.'  
  
"Don't mind my friend. He's visiting me this week. As I was saying. Hopefully we can change that record." Adam continued. "Drill time." He blew his whistle and they began drilling.  
  
Adam sighed. They weren't that good of hockey players. He had them scrimmage. Coach Ted Orion, who took over as Varsity Coach when Wilson retired, came in and watched. The Varsity Coach shook his head and left seeing no talent to put on Varsity. Adam quickly finished writing their positions and put them up in the locker room.  
  
He walked out to the ice and found Jesse and Tyler waiting. Jesse was signing autographs. He played for the San Jose Sharks. When he was finished, they walked out to Adam's car. "Looks like you've got your work cut out for you Adam." Jesse said.  
  
"Every season it's the same thing. Last year JV won one game as they did the year before and the year before that. Eden Hall keeps threatening to drop the JV team."  
  
"Oh man that sucks." Jesse said as they got into the car.  
  
Adam drove back to Edina his mind traveling back sixteen years ago when his hockey future came to an abrupt end.  
  
***  
  
It was his fifth game back on Varsity. He was second line center. Much to everyone's surprise, he had made it back before the season started. He was able to practice a bit before school even started. They placed him on Varsity. His wrist had been feeling good.  
  
Until the middle of the first period when he took a hard, check. He got up and didn't think anything of the pain in his wrist. He continued playing through the pain. And he made it through the first two periods. He eased the glove off when he got to the locker room after the second period. It was swollen. He put the glove back on hoping no one had seen it. The only person who could have possibly seen it was Mikah and since no one on the team liked Mikah, Adam knew no one else would know. Mikah had been moved up when Cole started failing classes again.  
  
He played the next period just fine and when he scored, a goal he felt pain go through his wrist once again but this time it was stabbing paint. He bit back tears. "Line change!" Wilson called. Adam was now off the ice for now.  
  
He took his glove off through the tape he could see his wrist was starting to swell. "Jeez Banks look at your wrist." Keith Hawkinson, captain of Varsity, said.  
  
Wilson heard that and came over. He signaled for one of the trainers. "My wrist is okay." Adam said as the trainer started to examine it.  
  
"I don't think he should play the rest of the game." The trainer said. Wilson nodded and went back to coaching. "Banks I'd recommend you to see your doctor tomorrow. Maybe today if that wrist gets any worse." The trainer said stepping back.  
  
His wrist throbbed so much that night he couldn't sleep. By the next morning he called his father and asked him if he could drive him to the doctor.  
  
The doctor took some x-rays and came back in. "Adam your wrist is sprained. Considering how much your wrist has gone through that's not a good thing since there is still screws in your wrist. The sad thing about this is you play hockey and take checks you do hurt your wrist. There I sonly one solution."  
  
"You can't mean quit hockey? I spent two and a half months in rehab to get back on Varsity. I don't want to quit."  
  
"Adam you don't have much of a choice. Look at these x-rays. Take three or four years off from hockey and let your wrist heal itself."  
  
This couldn't be happening. It just couldn't. He had thought to himself sixteen years ago and he hadn't played hockey since that day.  
  
***  
  
And that's where this story starts with one former hockey player and a group of bad hockey players. Sounds like D1 doesn't it? No Adam hasn't turned into Bombay. But if you've seen The Rookie, you know what will happen right? I loved that movie. 


	2. Adam’s Family

Notes: I drop a little info in this fic about something that came up in the past. It'll be discussed better in the next chapter.  
  
Adam's Family  
  
Adam had picked up Jesse up from the airport before he had to go to Eden Hall for the JV team's first practice. They see each other two or three times a year since Jesse lived in San Jose California and Adam lived in Edina Minnesota. They both carried Jesse's two bags into Adam's house. Six year old, Erica Banks ran up to her dad. "Daddy." She said hugging him.  
  
He picked her up. "How was first grade?"  
  
"Good! Olivia and Cathy are in my class and we got the best teacher." Adam put her down. She and Tyler went upstairs to their rooms.  
  
Gina Banks, Adam's wife, came into the room. "How was your first day Adam?"  
  
"Same old thing."  
  
"Jesse would you like something to drink?" Gina asked.  
  
"No I'm fine. I'm going to go call Annie she should be at work still. She's sorry she couldn't make it." Annie was Jesse's wife. Annie owned her own craft store in San Jose and couldn't leave. They had a two-year-old daughter named Denise. Jesse wandered out the back door and called Annie on his cellphone.  
  
"Any chance of winning state this year?" Gina asked. She knew full well what would happen to Adam's job if they didn't make at least state this year.  
  
"No not really. I mean there always is a chance but probably not with this team." After being put on the Ducks, he knew never selling a team short.  
  
"You know you could see if that contract is still any good." Gina said.  
  
"The contract is nineteen years old. But don't mention it to Jesse. I never told the others about the contract. Besides I like coaching."  
  
"Okay." Gina said. "I'm going to go check on the kids. They are being too quiet."  
  
Jesse came into the room. "Annie says hi and again apologizes for not being able to come."  
  
"Maybe we'll all come out there to see you at Christmas time if you aren't playing a game that is. If you are we could just visit Annie and Denise."  
  
"They'd like that. So you ever talk to the others?" They sat down in the large living room of the Banks.  
  
"Not really. Most don't live around here anymore. You play Guy and Charlie much?" Guy and Charlie both played for the Anaheim Mighty Ducks.  
  
"Have a game against them in two weeks." Jesse said. "It was nice to manage to get a week off."  
  
"Glad you are here. Maybe you can help me figure out what to do about my team."  
  
"I can try. Hey maybe you've got yourself another District 5 team."  
  
"One can only wish." 


	3. Getting to Know Coach

Notes: I know I write for my own amusement. Anyone else amused? I'm amused so that's always important! =) Let me know. And yes there is an explanation on the contract in this chapter.  
  
Getting to Know Coach  
  
They practice and played a few games but they still lost their games. One Wednesday Shawn Peters, the goalie of Varsity, came up to Adam. "Coach I heard you were on the Junior Goodwill Games Team in 92 and you won gold.  
  
"Yeah I was. Why?"  
  
"I was wondering if you can help me. I'm goalie but I don't think I can get enough practice with the others. I mean all you have to do to make this team is know how to skate and know the basic rules of hockey."  
  
And Orion once said this wasn't Peewees. Adam thought with a smile. "What would you like me to do?"  
  
"Shoot a few for me? Please Coach I need the practice."  
  
"I don't know. I haven't played in sixteen years."  
  
"Just a couple shots?"  
  
"Okay." Adam said hoping that maybe just maybe it would help the goalie. He liked the team and all and did want them to be better players.  
  
They played a bit. Adam felt like he was twelve years old and before he injured his wrist. And the funny thing about it was that the goalie reminded him of Goldberg except Shawn didn't complain about having pucks hit at him.  
  
When they stopped Shawn took off his helmet. "Wow coach you are really good. Bret said his uncles told him that you were a washed up never was. They were so wrong."  
  
"Who are his uncles?"  
  
"Rick and Mikah. I don't know their last name. Maybe it's Iverson. Anyway Bret said you played with them."  
  
Of course, it is Riley. "Yeah I played a couple of games with them when I was on Varsity."  
  
"Why did you quit? You are good."  
  
"Bad wrist. My doctor finally told me to stop playing for a few years. I never played again. I once had a contract for when I finished high school. Never did sign it."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I like coaching." Adam said not sure, whom he was trying to convince. "I have to get Tyler home and you've got homework. I'll see you at practice tomorrow." He walked off leaving a stunned Shawn behind.  
  
***  
  
Shawn entered the locker room the next day. "Guys!" He said excitedly. "I learned something about our Coach! He's really good. He dropped out of hockey because of his bad wrist but he had a contract with the NHL I think after he was out of high school."  
  
Bret started laughing. "You are kidding right? Him? My Uncle Rick said he was just some average player that had rich parents and was put on Varsity because of that."  
  
"I'm telling you Bret. He's really good." Shawn said.  
  
The door opened and Adam walked in. "What's keeping you?"  
  
"Hey coach is it true that you had a contract to play in the NHL?" Andy Carlson asked.  
  
"Yeah it's true. Come on guys we've got practice."  
  
They filed out. There seemed to be an energy about them that Adam hadn't seen before. "Good practice. Keep that up and the game tomorrow will go better."  
  
"Why aren't you in the NHL?" Marcia asked.  
  
"Because that was nineteen years ago. They wouldn't want me now."  
  
"Hey coach. You want us to go to state to keep the JV team. And you should be playing. How about if we go to state, you try out for the NHL." Shawn said. The others nodded in agreement though only Shawn had ever seen him play.  
  
"You getting state will take a lot of work. But if it'll motivate you, it's a deal." Adam said knowing that it was a big chance for them to make state. 


	4. Just a Talk Between Coaches

Notes: I'm basing how a team goes to state on how my high school did. The boy's basketball team went to state 3 out of the 4 four that I was in high school. Very minor cuss word in this chapter.  
  
Just a Talk Between Coaches  
  
Adam Banks was staring at the piece of paper. It was the latest conference statistics. Eden Hall JV Ducks were in first. It was a good thing and a bad thing. The good thing was that if they stayed in first place they'd win conference and automatically go to state. That meant that the JV team could stay at Eden Hall. The bad thing was he'd have to keep up his part of the deal.  
  
Tyler was coloring. That's how his day was spent. He'd drop off the kids at their schools and then picked up Tyler on his lunch break and work in between doing that.  
  
There was a knock on the door. Adam looked at his watch. Hockey practice didn't start for another hour. "Come in."  
  
In stepped his thirteen-year-old stepson Parker. "Hey dad. Mom's waiting in the car. We thought we'd take Tyler home."  
  
"Shouldn't you still be in school?"  
  
"Two hour early out today dad." Parker said rolling his eyes. Parker reminded him so much of Gina. Adam had never met Gina's first husband. He'd met Gina in the park ice rink with her son. Parker was three at the time. Gina's husband had died the year before. He remembered how his parents were on his case about how Gina was five years older then him and had a kid. But ten years later he hadn't regretted it for a minute.  
  
"Sure. Have fun." Adam told them as they hurried out of the office. Parker hated Eden Hall. Too much time there when he was younger. However, Adam had been trying to convince him to come there next year.  
  
There was another knock. "Come in."   
  
In stepped Coach Orion. It was time for their weekly chats. "You seen the latest conference standings?"  
  
"Yeah. JV's actually got a chance of winning conference for the first time in thirteen years."   
  
"My players have been talking about some bet you made with your JV team. Is it true? Are you going to try out for a hockey team if they make state?"  
  
"Yeah. I thought if it would motivate them then it couldn't hurt."   
  
"You were one hell of a hockey player when you played. I bet you could still play well."  
  
"Thanks Ted." Adam said. "I saw Varsity was also in first congratulations."  
  
"Thank you. I don't know whether you know this or not, but I'm retiring after this year."  
  
"I think I did hear that from Shawn Donaldson." Shawn Donaldson was one of the PE teachers. "How's your daughter Dawn?"  
  
"She's in medical school and loving it. Guess all that time in the hospital and in rehab rubbed off on her. I just saw your two sons walk out of here. How are they? I understand Jesse Hall was visiting a few weeks ago?"  
  
"Yeah he was here. Annie couldn't make it though. My kids are all fine." There was another knock on the door. "What is this? Come see Coach Banks day?" Orion laughed. Adam looked at the clock on the wall. School had just gotten out. "Come in." Marcia came in on crutches. "What happened?"  
  
"I saw the doctor about my knee today. Remember I'd told you it was hurting?" She asked. Adam nodded. "He told me I've got to stay off it for a couple weeks and see if it improves. I'm sorry coach. But hey maybe I'll be able to play in the final game."  
  
The last conference game was in three weeks. Marcia played right wing and was one of the top scorers on the team. "It's okay Marcia I understand. Take care of that knee." He said she walked out.  
  
"Tough break Adam." Orion said. "I've got to go." He walked out of the room.  
  
Adam sighed and started to rethink the lineup for next week. 


	5. Duck Games

Notes: Sorry for slow update. Been really involved in writing wrestling fics lately.  
  
Duck Games  
  
It was Sunday. Adam had called the extra practice since the final conference game was Friday. If they won Friday, they'd have the conference title cinched. Adam had a surprise for the team. He had called some friends to visit.   
  
They were doing their laps when the former Ducks arrived. Adam blew his whistle. "Bring it in." He called. "I'd like you to meet a few friends of mine. This is Dwayne Robertson, Dean Portman, Fulton Reed, and Connie Germaine. They used to play here. They are here to give you some advice."  
  
Adam knew his players would have rather wanted to meet Guy Germaine and Charlie since they were pro players but he was sure they wouldn't mind too much. Parker and Erica were setting cartons of eggs on the ice. Connie had suggested it. They were going to learn all the Duck tricks since they were the Eden Hall Ducks.  
  
"Eggs?" Harry Masters asked.  
  
"Yep. Soft hands." Connie said. "It's something Bombay had us do. It helped."  
  
The team looked at the adults as if they had completely lost their minds. "It's true." Fulton said.  
  
They tried the soft hands technique. Luckily, they were hard-boiled eggs. The school would have freaked if they used raw eggs. But it still made a mess. Parker and Erika chased after the eggs that escaped.   
  
"Hey Adam!" Portman called from where he was standing. Adam skated over. "You sure about the rope one?"  
  
"They said they wanted to learn all the duck tricks." Adam said with a shrug. I just never told them what they were."  
  
"If you say so." Portman said picking up the rope.  
  
Adam had his players huddle together. "This next one is for teamwork. To win you have to play as one. Dean and Fulton will tie you all in a group."   
  
There were many protests about it. The most vocal one was Bret. But they had to skate together and had gotten it after several attempts. Then Adam decided to end it with the help of Dwayne. An old fashioned Duck round up.  
  
After practice ended Adam watched his players go to the locker rooms. "That was insane." Portman said. "You think it'll work?"  
  
"It's motivating them. I think I heard Marcia say something about looking in papers for tryouts for you Adam. She's the one on crutches right?" Adam nodded. Better watch out." Connie said.  
  
"I'm a man of my word. I doubt I'll make the team but I'll try out anyway because I promised because I know they'll make state."  
  
*****  
  
Again, I'm sorry for shortness of chapter and slowness of update. 


End file.
